


Stardust

by jeck



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Adam Lambert - Fandom, American Idol RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-12
Updated: 2010-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-05 17:37:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/44288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeck/pseuds/jeck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world is changed because you are made of ivory and gold. The curves of your lips rewrite history.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stardust

**Author's Note:**

> Characters in this story quote lines from the movie Velvet Goldmine. All those lines are italicized.

  
Adam Lambert was magic. Adam Lambert was Rock and Roll.

Tommy was convinced of this. The way he sang and moved even the way he spoke and smiled found Tommy completely mesmerized each time. Whether it be rehearsal or a performance, or just messing around, it always caused the same reaction in him. Adam Lambert was _magical_, something not of this world and yeah, Tommy and everyone else had noticed. That was right. Adam _was_ rock and roll.

"Let's try that again from the top." Adam's voice carried over to where Tommy was and he had to look up. Big fucking mistake because there was Adam looking right back at him. He looked away and nodded, waiting for Monte's intro and then his cue to play. Rehearsals were a pain. Well, they weren't really before, but now they were. Tommy would play and keep his head down and speak only when spoken to or if there was some issue with how they sounded. No more, no less.

Getting caught in Adam's gaze always threw him for a loop lately. He hoped to God he wasn't fucking blushing or some shit, damn it! His cheeks already felt hot.

Tommy went about rehearsals and even appearances much the same way now. Peeking at Adam but at the same time trying to avoid looking at him or anywhere else for that matter. Just him and his bass guitar. He had been feeling like this since that kiss.

Yeah. _That_ kiss. National fucking television. Millions of people watching. Watching Adam grab him by the hair and push his head back and kiss him. Fucking _kiss him_.

But, see, Adam kissing him wasn't the problem, not at all. It was how _he_ reacted. He had watched that clip online many, many, _many_ times and each time didn't change, not that he expected it to. He saw his knees buckle, he saw how his arms went limp before he grabbed his keyboard to hold himself up. Tommy saw himself kiss Adam _back_.

He wasn't fucking gay, all right? He liked the ladies. Tommy had joked around about fucking guys, giving blow jobs and getting one in return but the truth of it was, he'd never -- not with a guy. So why the fuck was he looking at Adam like this? Why was he _thinking_ of him and that kiss all the time? Suddenly, Velvet Goldmine came to mind.

_So you're saying you're bisexual?  
Yeah, I like boys and girls, they're all great! There's really no difference is there?_

Well, shit.

~

When he got in the band he was so freaking proud of himself, you know? Calling up all his friends and telling them he'd be playing with Adam Lambert. Fuck, yeah, dogg ! Adam _fucking_ Lambert whose career was definitely going places and there was nowhere else to go but up. It was a dream come true.

When the time came to actually work with Adam, the two of them clicked right away. They started talking and they were quoting Velvet Goldmine and talking Marilyn Manson and even fucking Imogen Heap and of course, Muse. They had quite a bit in common and got along real well that Tommy found himself following Adam along like a puppy dog, watching his every move, listening to what he said, how he said things. He read up on everything the guy had done, every write up, every interview even as far as watching each episode of American Idol just to see what he was all about.

The more he did this, the more he admired the guy. He was a rarity. He worked some kind of magic with everyone he'd encountered because he was genuinely likable, he was real plus those vocals were fucking _amazing_! He found himself just staying quiet, observing, and maybe Adam noticed it, too. Tommy kept getting caught staring and would get a small smirk in return before Adam would turn away or, sometimes, Tommy would look away when Adam was the one who would stare back.

A quote from Curt Wild kept flitting in his mind. _The world is changed because you are made of ivory and gold. The curves of your lips rewrite history._

Adam was ivory and gold. Adam was _magic_.

It wasn't uncomfortable at first. He thought of it in terms of him just wanting to get to know Adam because, well, who didn't want to get to know him? He was intriguing, right? The banter became more and more common, the friendship growing organically, easy. Tommy would arrive at rehearsals and would immediately find himself next to Adam, telling him about everything going on like when he had joined twitter and how the people there - Adam's fans - had embraced him, accepted him. He loved it.

"Watch out, though," Adam warned. "There are a lot of crazy people out there but you know what?"

Tommy held on to every word Adam ever said to him. "What?" He stared up at Adam, tossing his head back so he could have the full view unobstructed by the long hair that kept falling over his eye.

"The fans are really great in general. They mean well. They support me in anything I do. I know that they're doing it for you, too." He patted Tommy's knee and kept it there, the weight and warmth of it something Tommy could not ignore. "Remember what Curt said..." Adam leaned in and whispered in Tommy's ear. "_Make a wish, and see yourself on stage, inside out, a tangle of garlands in your hair. Of course you are pleasantly surprised._" He grinned and playfully bit at one of Tommy's earrings, tugging gently and then Adam walked off to talk to Monte leaving Tommy trembling as he followed him with his eyes.

Adam's magic was addictive. Tommy knew this now and he wanted more.

~

He hit a wrong chord and Tommy winced, meeting Adam's eyes and then he quickly averted it. "Sorry. My bad." Monte was grumbling in the background. "Keep your head in the game, Tommy boy!"

Adam approached and Tommy's heart started to beat louder than Longineu on the drums. "You okay?"

Was he okay? Uh. No. Because Adam was close and Tommy's eyes went to his lips and watched them move. "Yeah. I'm okay. Let's just pick it up from the chorus?" He looked around and saw the way Monte, Lisa and Longineu were looking at him. He shrugged and then looked back down at his guitar. Damn it! He needed to concentrate which was hard because Adam stepped even closer and he held on to Tommy's arm, leaning in and whispering in his ear. "Why don't we call it a night,hmm?"

Tommy felt Adam's lips touch the shell of his ear and he shuddered hard, feeling Adam's warm breath brush against his head. "No. I can do this."

"Stay here." Adam shook his head and then he addressed the band and the crew and started waving them goodbye, dismissing them all except for Tommy. He spoke quickly to Monte, voices in hushed tones with Monte smiling and nodding at Adam before he, too, left.

What he didn't expect was Adam tugging him until he was pressed to the man's side. "Come on. Let's talk, all right?" And that smile he gave Tommy was the same one he had always given and it felt like it was just his, you know? Weird as that sounded. It was a personal smile. He'd seen this, too. Adam would smile like that at anyone, everyone, but each one was a little different, a little more intimate. Again, he was working his magic and Tommy had already seen this at play. He put his guitar down and followed Adam to one of the back rooms.

"Is anything bothering you?" Adam asked in that low, soft tone of his, head tilted to the side and then those eyes drew him in. Tommy was left with no choice but to meet the gaze because it beckoned to him, daring him to stare and not look away. "I'm okay. It's nothin '." He even smiled. Rare, that. "I didn't get much sleep last night and shit. It's that fucking twitter. People were replying how much they liked the performance yesterday."

It was true. Somewhat.

_He was elegance walking arm in arm with a lie._ Uh-huh. Only, well, Tommy was the lie.

"They thought it was hot. I should let you read what the fans said. They love you." Tommy reached behind him to fish for his cell phone in his back pocket.

"I think you mean they love _you_." Adam smirked again, his hand stopping Tommy's right on his ass. God. That should be illegal or some shit because it made Tommy's breath hitch even more so than the smirk did. Adam's hand didn't move from his ass. It just lingered there, fingers around Tommy's wrist with a mischievous grin still on his face.

It was part of that magic. It was like wherever Adam went he sprinkled some kind of glittery fairy dust or something that you couldn't help but like him and find him endearing, find him appealing and of course, hot. Like those days where he was feeling really sexual, like whenever they play the sexy tracks, he got this look on his face and in his eyes that it really became pointless to resist. There was no resisting that charm.

"Only because I play for you, dogg!" Tommy let out a breathless chuckle, punching Adam playfully on the shoulder but not able to shake the touch. Then again, Tommy didn't protest that Adam's hand was there either.

That hand grew warmer and warmer right there on his ass.

Just as it was getting weird, or more accurately, _comfortable_, Adam pulled his hand away but not before cupping then squeezing Tommy's ass playfully. "You're so cute." Adam laughed and it rang around the empty room and the sound made Tommy warm inside.

God. There was that magic again. It lived in the air around Adam while it fucked with Tommy's head.

_I will mangle your mind._

"Shut the fuck up!" Tommy grinned and he couldn't help it. He was caught in that Adam glitter dust from day one. There was no use avoiding it.

"You are, Tommy," Adam insisted, leaning closer, his finger under Tommy's chin and tilting it up. "...so pretty."

His heart gave a loud _thump, thump_, and then he couldn't breathe, anticipation of _something_ brewing warm inside him. Specifically along his hips. What the fuck was that all about? Why was his body reacting?

Like he didn't know the answer to that.

"Adam..."

"Hm?" His tone was with a questioning indifference as if he wasn't doing anything to Tommy, his expression innocent until you look deep in those eyes. Yes, Adam was very much aware of what he was doing to Tommy.

"Can it." Tommy frowned but didn't turn away, meeting Adam's gaze head on.

"You are and you know it." Adam had that smirk on again, his eyes glinting with amusement and something else that Tommy had never yet observed before. In his head he went through the expressions he'd cataloged and this one was definitely not in there.

"Fine," he huffed. "I know I look good but I wouldn't call it _pretty_."

Spunk. Tommy had it and Adam laughed. "Fine you're not pretty. You're _adorable_." He winked and then he let Tommy go.

What bothered him more than the pretty comment was that he was disappointed that Adam took that finger away from his chin. He felt the warm skin cooling and he surprisingly wanted it back and for it to stay there.

"You've been a bit off lately." Adam said, shifting his weight, his legs further apart that he didn't seem that tall suddenly. "Is this because of the AMAs?" And Adam's kiss?

"No!" Tommy was too quick to react and he looked away. "I told you it was funny. We laughed it off right?" It was some kind of shitty defense mechanism but then he did get that rush of adrenaline, too. So much so that he'd called his friends and told them that once they see the show on the west coast, they'd shit their pants at what happened. And then hours later, reality set in.

Alone, Tommy thought about that kiss and ran it through his mind over and over again. He thought about it. And thought about it. And jerked off to it. Shame surrounding him as he came with a stifled cry.

Fuck. Now he could feel his cheeks heat.

A brow shot up and Adam smirked again as he leaned closer that Tommy swore the man would feel the warmth of his blush. "I like you," Adam started, "I think that's a fair assumption. It's pretty obvious. You shouldn't have given me the go ahead to grab you and do stuff if I wanted to." He leaned closer still. "Because I really, really want to," he said, voice sultry.

Tommy suddenly felt like the AMA kiss was born from this. From them getting along, from Tommy continually staring to observe and learn and, well, _look_. There definitely was something there and Tommy was convinced it was Adam working his glittery magic.

"Don't pretend you're not at the least bit intrigued or better yet -- curious," Adam said point blank. Remember Mandy and Arthur? "_I don't think I have what you're looking for ... I think you do, actually._" Adam poked Tommy's chest.

The lines from Velvet Goldmine made Tommy smile. Funny how he had been quoting them in his head, too. "_Oh, yeah? what makes you say that?_"

Adam touched Tommy's lips with the tip of his finger, tracing around it. "_That smile for one thing._"

"_Well, smiles lie._" Which only made Tommy's own smile falter, his nerves suddenly shot, his lips quivering slightly at Adam's touch.

"_Exactly,_" Adam whispered, catching Tommy's chin again and tipping it up to meet those lips, kissing him for the second time.

But this? Oh, this shit was nothing at all like the kiss at the AMAs. This was slow, more intimate even if it was just as deep as Adam pushed his tongue between Tommy's lips, licking inside. Tommy gathered a taste of Adam and he whimpered, his knees already shaking that he had to grab on to Adam this time with nothing else to hold on to and keep him upright.

Then something shifted and Tommy got a hold of himself. This wasn't as surprising as that AMA kiss. This wasn't televised. This was just them. So, he kissed back and this time it was Tommy's turn to put his hand on the back of Adam's neck, tilting it to the side so he'd part his mouth more and Tommy could sink into the kiss. Air became scarce and he was panting so harshly -- both of them were -- that he had to pull back, his hips already rocking against Adam, both of them getting hard.

Adam panted but he was chuckling breathlessly, his eyes showing just how much he seemed to enjoy that while Tommy licked around his lips, chasing after Adam's taste. Adam began to slide his hand between them, cupping Tommy by the crotch and rubbing through the rough denim of his jeans.

_Were in a bit of a decadent spiral, aren't we? ...Sinking fast._

And, boy, was Tommy sinking fast. He pushed his hips toward Adam's touch, his head falling forward to rest on Adam's shoulder, a hint of a smile on his lips. God. "Mmm." It felt good and they seemed to move in sync that the pleasure was suddenly magnified that it made Tommy moan. "_Fuck!_"

"Not yet, baby." Adam laughed. "Maybe on the second date." Quick fingers were nimble as they worked Tommy's fly open, pushing his jeans down to his thighs until Adam could wrap his hand around that cock. Tommy jerked toward Adam's warm palm, his ass clenching as he thrust forward and into Adam's hand. It felt surreal, like it wasn't really happening to him but to hell with it; he wasn't going to stop Adam now.

"I'm going to suck you," he murmured, voice lower than anything Tommy ever heard Adam speak or sing before. "...then you're going to jerk me off, m'kay ?" Even in that sweet, sweet tone there was no doubt that Adam meant that. Maybe even demanded it. "You have a pretty cock, Tommy. It feels good in my hand." Adam sank to his knees. "Bet it's going to feel better in my mouth, hmm?" Adam licked at the slit, wet with a droplet of pre-come before he suckled the head. "Mmm...."

And of course, Tommy, by this time, was too incoherent to say anything and he thought he sounded like a fucking caveman with all the grunting and groaning sounds that came from his mouth. He forced his eyes to open, to look down, to watch Adam's lips, sexy as fucking hell, wrap around his dick. There was magic in this, too. It was the fucking hottest thing he'd ever seen. "Fuck yeah... suck it." Tommy groaned, his hands grabbing the back of Adam's head and urging him on. "Mmh, yeah..."

Adam's eyes flicked to Tommy and then he reached up grabbing his wrists, tugging it away from his hair. Huh. Guess he wasn't allowed to do that so Tommy let go only to place his hands on Adam's shoulders for balance. Fuck, it felt good and from the wet sounds, Adam must have liked doing it, too.

Tommy doubted he'd last long. Not when Adam was looking up at him with those kohl-lined eyes, his dark nails a direct contrast to his pale skin and it made them stand out while it wrapped around the base of Tommy's cock moving back and forth when Adam stroked. Hand and mouth and his cock slid in and out, the movement in contrast but working together that it was close to impossible for him to not shudder in pleasure, his body being pulled taut with tension and then the pressure to his groin became unbearable.

There was amusement in Adam's eyes before those long lashes fluttered and closed, working Tommy over until he was at the brink, balls drawing up, his cock rock hard and then he was spilling thick and warm inside Adam's mouth. God, he could feel that throat working, swallowing him down and it was fucking magical. Pleasure overtook him and Tommy moaned loud as his head fell back and he trembled in his climax, his knees buckling, almost falling.

Adam caught him, one arm wrapped around Tommy's slender frame. He blinked his eyes open and then he was looking up at Adam, surrounded by the scent of sex while he grabbed on to Adam's shirt to hold himself up.

When Adam kissed him again, his arms flapped around his sides, breath scarce and he was _tasting_ himself. It was odd the way Adam licked inside his mouth, around his lips and it made him even more weak in the knees. There was just some kind of magic in Adam's kiss that made him limp with longing and need.

Tommy began to kiss back again, tangling his tongue with Adam's while the man caught his hand and slid it between them. "Come on, glitterbaby, hmm ?" He could feel Adam's hips rocking against his, pants already pushed down and his hard cock was rubbing up against Tommy's belly. It was so weird feeling someone else's dick on him, even more when he had his fingers curled around that long, thick length. It was almost like he was stroking his own dick. Almost.

When he started to tug and pull he could feel Adam's hitched breaths against his chest, the sounds he made were different from anyone he'd ever had sex with. It sounded ethereal, otherworldly and it made Tommy work that dick in his hand just so he could hear more. God. He wanted _more_.

Adam was kissing the side of his neck, sucking on a spot right at the base of neck and shoulder and it felt good that Tommy was moaning with Adam, his body moving with him as if in a sultry, dirty dance. He moved his hand faster, _faster_. "God, yes. God, yes!" Adam groaned and then Tommy felt him tense against him, hearing one loud but glorious sound before he felt come spilling and dripping on the back of his hand.

Tommy kept on stroking, pulling back to see Adam's face and he looked fucking amazing, skin with a sheen of sweat that beaded along his brow, his hair with damp fringes, his eyes fucking dark and swirling with passion. Tommy was mesmerized and he could not look away, smiling when Adam smiled and kissing back when Adam touched their lips together.

"Come home with me," Adam whispered, nuzzling against the side of Tommy's face where his hair was longer and fell in a cascade down his cheek. They were dressed, looking decent again, washed up and had finally caught their breath.

"You want me to what?" Tommy didn't at all expect that invitation.

"Come with me." Adam smiled that sideways smile that was inviting and promising at the same time. He found the magic there again and Tommy felt himself fall into the spiral, swirling and turning with what he honestly hoped was no turning back. He stared at Adam and found himself nodding his head, agreeing.

Yeah. Rock and roll was a prostitute but Tommy felt like he just became its bitch. But would it matter, really? Especially when there was Adam and rock and roll and his glittery, addictive, magical stardust that Tommy was already constantly craving. He had no idea where this would all lead and it may be magical and delicate but he was willing to give it a shot.

_For once, there was an unknown land, full of strange flowers and subtle perfumes; a land of which it is joy of all joys to dream; a land where all things are perfect and poisonous._

Rock on, Tommy thought. Rock on.  



End file.
